The Distortion Of Time And Space
by drewlover4354
Summary: What If One Little Thing Turned Everything to One big Mess. Join Your Hero Ash on a whole new journey and season of Pokemon.
1. The New Adventure

The Distortion Of Time And Space

I DOn't Own Pokemon or its Characters except For Melissa

Melissa 16

Jeff 16

Hey Guys This Is My Second Pokemon Story I Hope Yu Like It.

* * *

Today was the same as usual

Today was the same as usual. I was watching TV and watch my favorite episodes of pokemon the first season. I got bored and went up to my room and played my Nintendo ds. I was playing my pokemon diamond game and I was trying to get my ralts to evolve to my kirlia.

"Yeah look my Empoleon is at lv 100 now yah!!" I shouted

"What happened" My Little brother Anthony shouted

"Look at my Empoleon hes at Lv. 100" I Replied

"Oh wow great job Mel" Hes Said Back

I played my ds a bit more then went in my room. I logged on to msn and my friend Jeff was on he was such a cool guy.

* * *

**DiamondDSL**

Hey

**Melissa**

Hi

**DiamondDSL**

How was your day today?

**Melissa**

Good. What about you

**DiamondDSL**

It was good too

**Melissa**

That's good

**DiamondDSL**

Hey guess what a new episode of pokemon is coming on its going to be a whole new season

**Melissa**

Really that's awesome.

**DiamondDSL**

Yah I know I wonder what new girl is going to travel with him next

**Melissa**

Maybe misty comes back

**DiamondDSL**

I hope so too

**Melissa**

Hey do you want to play animal crossing.

**DiamondDSL**

Sure, come to my town

**Melissa**

Ok

**DiamondDSL**

I will open my gates in a minute

**Melissa**

Ok I will get ready

**DiamondDSL**

Ok im ready now

**Melissa**

Ok it's going on the Waco. There I here at your town

**DiamondDSL**

Ok I have money to give you here

**Melissa**

Thanks

**DiamondDSL**

The episode is coming on now

**Melissa**

Ok I will talk and play later when it's done.

**DiamondDSL **

Ok

* * *

I ran down stairs and turned on the T.V

Pokemon had a new theme song called pokemon battle league. It had a cool tune to and I was so excited to see what was going to happen. In the theme song it only showed ash and two people beside him but they were covered all in black it was strange.

**Pokemon Episode**

Ash was at his mom's house getting ready to see Prof. Oak at his lab.

"Bye Mom I got to see my pokemon at the lab now bye" Ash Yelled

"Bye Dear" His Mom Said

Ash ran through pallet town racing to the lab with pikachu.

"Pikachu we get to see are buddies again"

"Pika Pi"

Ash got to the lab and talked to Prof. Oak for awhile

Prof. Oak showed ash where all his pokemon were and they were all in their balls. Prof. Oak said to take five and bring them to the back.

Ash Took Bayleaf, Bulbasaur, Swellow, chimchar, squirtle.

"Ok Pikachu lets take them to the back of the lab"

Ash walked outside and saw something in the bushes it was Tracy and a pokemon named Abra

"Hey Tracy hows it going"

"It's going good, look at my Abra im trying to train him"

"Cool what attacks can he use"

"Just Teleport so far watch"

Abra use teleport but I didn't work on him it worked on ash and his pokemon and they vanished.

"Ash, Ash where are you that wasn't supposed to happen"

Zzzzzzzzzz the T.V went black

"What happened" I yelled

The TV stopped working then it came on but pokemon was done I was scared.

I went up stairs and told Jeff what happened and he said it happened to him to.

Then my doorbell rang. I told Jeff that someone is at my door I went downstairs and you I couldn't believe who i just saw.

* * *

All Done The Next Chapter will b up soon. Please Review


	2. Visiters

The Distortion Of Space and Time

Hey guys heres my new chapter.

Anthony - 5

Loganne - 7

Mom - 47

* * *

**At The Door was none other then Ash Ketchum my heart skipped a beat when I saw his face he tried to say something to me but I was too amazed to say anything.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"**Hello umm... are you ok." He waved his hand in front of Melissa's face. Melissa Was too dazed out.**

"**I'm Ash and I really need your help" He finally got Melissa's attention.**

"**Uh um your uh a... ash ketch ketch Ketchum Why are you here?" Melissa stuttered**

"**I don't really know where I am, can you help me" Ash said while a little pokemon was behind him looking curiously.**

"**Yea sure um.. come in" Ash walked in with his little friend following behind him **

"**do you now where I am" Ash asked**

"**Yea you're in Canada" Melissa replied**

"**Is that a town?" Ash was really confused**

"**No it's a country" Melissa laughed**

"**Oh I was in kanto a minute ago till..." Melissa interrupted him**

"**Abra used teleport right" Melissa said**

"**Yea how did you now" Ash was giving Melissa a weird look**

"**this is so weird ok... listen you are from a TV show a lot of people watch and I think im dreaming because you couldn't have come out the TV because you're not real." Melissa kept shaking her head and then pinched herself. "Ow…" I guess im not**

"**I think im real maybe im dreaming" Ash then pinched himself too. "Me neither"**

"**Wow this is weird well anyway you supposed to be a character in a TV show and I know everything about you and all your adventures. I know all the pokemon and people you met." Melissa Said**

"**Wow that's creepy" Ash was so freaked out **

"**Yep"**

"**Pika pi" The yellow mouse said**

"**Hello pikachu it's my first time seeing a pokemon in real life and you're so cute" Pikachu smiled at Melissa**

"**What your first time they don't have pokemon here." Ash asked**

"**No we have animals like cats and dogs but no pokemon." Melissa Replied**

"**Wow" he said**

"**Let me show you my birds" Melissa walked over to the bird cage**

"**Ok" He followed**

"**This is Wally and Leila" Melissa pointed out each bird**

"**Huh" ash took out his pokedex.**

"**Data not available not a pokemon" the little computer said**

"**let me show you other things" Melissa took ash upstairs with pikachu following**

"**Who's here, whos here" Loganne and Anthony said. Loganne was Melissa's niece.**

"**Oh my goodness its ash and pikachu" loganne shouted**

"**Pikachu wow" Anthony ran to pikachu and picked him up.**

"**Ash can we play with pikachu." The kids asked**

"**Sure no problem" Ash replied he loved when people were happy**

"**Thank you" they both said and the left to Anthony's room.**

"**Ash I have so many things to show you." Melissa was excited. "first look at my pokemon collection it's filled with lots of different pokemon see."**

"**Wow you have collected a lot of pokemon cards." Ash was so amazed**

"**Now looks at all the pokemon stuff I have, I got lots of pokemon games, movies, pictures, posters."**

"**wow I never knew about this stuff before in my life."**

"**let me show you stuff on my computer. I like to make pokemon amv"**

"**what that"**

"**it's an animated music video let me show you one of my favorites." Melissa logged into youtube and went to the video called kiss from a rose misty and ash.**

"**That's me and misty wow it's like seeing my memory" Ash felt like he was having a flash back of his journey**

"**Yep everyone thinks you like all these girls" Melissa felt a little jealous**

"**ME I don't like anyone" Ash yelled**

"**You never liked any of the girls that you traveled with" Melissa was surprised**

"**nope not at all"**

"**Did you know misty and Annabel liked you"**

"**really I never knew that, maybe that's why misty was so sad when we split up after the johto league."**

"**yea"**

"**so you everyone makes videos of me and all my friends"**

"**Yep I like to make video of May and Drew, I think they were made for each other"**

"**I know it's true they fight so much with each other"**

"**like how you fight with misty all the time hahaha"**

"**No way"**

"**anyways how are you going to go back to the pokemon world?"**

"**I don't know how to get back"**

"**well you can stay here till we find a way to get you back to the pokemon world"**

"ok thanks im glad I have a good friend like you"

"your welcome"

"Oh look my friend Jeff is trying to talk to me" Melissa went looked at what Jeff was saying

"how"

"**on msn"**

"**What's that?" **

"**it's like a chat room where you talk to your friends"**

"**oh ok"**

"**I better tell him what happened" Melissa started typing to Jeff telling him every detail.**

"**What are we going to do" he typed**

"**I don't know how but I know we will need you help"**

"**but how am I going to get to your house I live far away"**

"**oh I never thought of that..."**

"**I can help" ash said**

"**how"**

"**I will show you lets go outside"**

"**let's go in the backyard because we don't want anyone to see you" **

"**ok" Melissa walked ash to the backyard and ash took out a poke ball.**

"**go Pidgeot" Ash threw the pokemon and a beam of light shot out of the ball**

"**whoa its Pidgeot I thought you picked Swellow just before you got transported here" Melissa started hugging the pokemon and petting it.**

"**I switch them before I left ok pidgeot go and find Jeff hes pretty far away but I know you will find him" **

"**He lives in the United States and he lives on Greenfield st., house number 15 ok."**

"**pidgeot pidge" the pokemon flew high and off it went**

"**wow that's so cool lets tell Jeff pidgeot is getting him" the two of them ran back upstairs and on the computer.**

**Melissa started typing. "Jeff pidgeot is coming to get you ok"**

"**wow really whoa I get to meet a pokemon I will go wait outside see ya soon"**

"**ok bye" Melissa Typed back**

"**Yeah I get to meet Jeff in real life"**

"**yep and then we can find a way to get me home"**

"**What other pokemon do you have with you?"**

"**I will show you in your living room" they both walked downstairs and ash took out four poke balls. "Let's go guys" Ash shouted**

**Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Bayleaf and chimchar came out of the white and red ball.**

"**wow I love you guys" Melissa screamed**

"**Everyone this is Melissa she's going to help us go back to the pokemon world because currently we are in a different world called earth and there are no pokemon so you need to stay in the house at all times. We don't want anyone spotting you outside. It might cause lots of trouble. And we don't want to get noticed. Pikachu's upstairs with Melissa's brother and niece so feel free to go up their and play and have fun while we try to figure things out. And if you want you can go in the backyard because no one can see you in their. It is blocked off with a fence so go have fun and keep the noise down." Ash said and all the pokemon started heading every direction"**

"**Hi Bulbasaur did you know you're my favorite pokemon I love you so much" Melissa said.**

"**bulba bulba saur" the little pokemon blushed**

"**I wish I can have a Bulbasaur just like you but that can't ever happen because I live in this world" Melissa turned sad**

"**Bulba" Bulbasaur started to cheer Melissa up**

"**thanks Bulbasaur lets play"**

"**bulba bulb"**

"**oh chimchar make sure you don't burn anything, squirtle don't get anything wet and Bayleaf don't knock anything over" Ash yelled**

**The three pokemon shouted back.**

**Right when everyone left someone came through the door. It was Melissa's mom**

"**Hi mom I would like you to meet someone"**

"**oh a boy wow he looks familiar though"**

"**Mom this is ash Ketchum"**

"**Ash, I heard that name before"**

"**Mom you might not believe me but I have something to tell you" Melissa told her mom everything about ash, his pokemon and the pokemon world. Se was so amazed and stunned.**

**Then Bulbasaur walked to the room. "Mom this is Bulbasaur, ash has brought other pokemon too"**

"**Is it ok if they stay here till we figure a way to get ash back?"**

"**Sure no problem they can stay as long as they want" Her mom was happy to have guests.**

"**Thanks and my other friend is coming over to help with the situation."**

"**Ok they can sleep in Anthony's room while you guys figure it out" She said**

"**Ash is it ok if all your pokemon stayed in my room tonight" Melissa asked**

"**No problem" Ash smiled**

"**Yea thanks" Melissa was happy and excited**

"**Oh if you guys need anything my pokemon will help you out they love doing chores and Bayleaf loves to cook" Ash told Melissa's mom**

"**Thanks dear im glad I will have a kitchen helper"**

"**What are you going to make for dinner?" Melissa asked "oh and ash you can call her mom she doesn't mind" Melissa smiled**

"**Ok" Ash replied**

"**Im making Chicken soup" Mom replied**

"**Mmm… my favorite" She loved her moms cooking**

"**What should I give the pokemon?" Mom asked**

"**They will drink the soup too." Ash replied**

"**Oh ok that's good" She was happy**

"**Bayleaf do you want to help mom cook" Ash asked**

"**Bay bay" the pokemon replied**

"**Here Bayleaf can you peel these carrots and cut them up"**

"**Bay bay" the pokemon got the peeler and started peeling**

"**Look in the backyard pidgeot's back." Melissa went to the backyard**

"**Hi Jeff it's nice to actually see you how was your flight" Melissa was so excited to see her friend for the first time.**

"**It was great and im glad to meet you too." Jeff gave Melissa a great big hug**

"**Hello you must be Jeff" Ash walked up **

"**Oh my gosh its you, your ash oh my gosh" Jeff was amazed**

"**Yep the one and only don't wear it out" Ash laughed**

"**Jeff come meet my mom and ash's pokemon. Oh and put your stuff in Anthony's room." Melissa led Jeff to the room.**

"**Great job pidgeot thanks for helping out, do you want to sleep out here for the night?" Ash asked his big bird pokemon.**

"**Pidgeot pidge" the pokemon replied**

"**Ok pidgeot have fun and don't get into trouble"**

"**Melissa your sisters and your dad should be here soon be prepared to tell them the story ok" Her mom shouted**

"**Ok mom I will" Melissa replied to her mother**

"**Bayleaf your such a great cook, Chimchar, Bulbasaur do you mind if you help set the table."**

**They both nodded and they got all the spoons, cups and placemats ready. Meanwhile Anthony, Loganne, squirtle and Pikachu were playing super smash bros. brawl. Anthony was Sonic, Pikachu was pikachu, Squirtle was pokemon trainer and being squirtle and loganne was pit. They were having so much fun playing.**

* * *

Hope you like it. if you want your character in the story plz review


	3. Shopping

The Distortion Of Space And Time

Hey guys Sorry for taking so long to upload. Hope you guys love this chapter.

* * *

After when the kids were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl Melissa's sister Debbie and her dad came home from work. Melissa explained all of the stuff that happened today. They both thought she was joking but after they saw Ash and the pokemon they believed everything she was saying. Debbie asked so much question and ash and Melissa answered it all.

"Dinner is ready" Mom shouted

Everyone gathered around the table. Melissa, Jeff, Ash, Mom, Dad and Debbie sat at the big table. Loganne, Anthony, and all the pokemon sat at the kiddy table. They enjoyed the soup that mom made. They all loved it and everyone had seconds. Ash and Jeff had thirds.

"I haven't had food like that in so long" Ash said while he drank the soup.

"So um… Mom if I could go to the pokemon world can I go" Melissa said

"Of course not" Her Mom said in a worried voice

"Why not" Melissa was beginning to turn sad

"What if you can't come back" She was now worried about thinking about the possibility of losing her baby.

"If Ash can come here then I know I could come back" Melissa begged

"I guess so" Mom replied

"Yay I love you mom" Melissa jumped for joy

"Can I come mum" Anthony said

"Me too" Loganne said after

"No" Mom said in a stern voice"

"I want to go please…" Anthony whined

"Mom they can go if they want to I can take care of them" Melissa said

"Fine" Mom replied

Everyone finished eating and they headed straight to bed. Ash and Jeff slept in Anthony's room. Melissa and all of the pokemon slept in her room. Melissa was happy to sleep with all of the pokemon. Melissa cuddled with Bulbasaur. Squirtle slept on the floor in his shell. Chimchar and Bayleaf slept at the end of the bed.

In the morning all of us had breakfast. Melissa made everyone eggs and bacon with breakfast sausages. Everyone enjoyed there breakfast. After breakfast Melissa showed Ash all of her pokemon games. He was so amazed and he enjoyed himself.

"Lets Go Shopping" Melissa Shouted

"Okay that sounds fun" Jeff said

"Yea but one thing I don't have a disguise to wear." Ash sighed

"Your right what are we going to do" Melissa Asked

"I got a good idea" Jeff ran straight upstairs and grabbed some clothes from his suitcase. "Here ash Take these and go change" Jeff handed him his clothes.

Ash went into the bathroom to change into his clothes. In one minute ash came out looking totally different. He was wearing a green and yellow hat the said green bay packer, he had brown shorts and a green t-shirt, and he also had black sunglasses on. "So how do I look guys" Ash asked

"Wow ash you look totally different" Melissa Replied

"Thanks great thinking Jeff" Ash Said

"Oh... your welcome" Jeff laughed

The three headed to the closest mall and shopped at the doller store. Melissa bought things she might need on her awesome adventure and she bought a lot of candy for the kids. I was so excited and I was ready for the biggest adventure in my life. We also shopped at Wal-Mart to get some other supplies that we might need. After we where done shopping we got some ice-cream and sat on the bench in front of dairy queen.

"How do we even know all of us can go back to the pokemon world" Ash Asked

"I don't know but the thing I know is that we will find a way" Melissa replied

"What happens if we can never get ash home?" Jeff asked

"Everyone Stop having doubts we will get to the pokemon world."

Everyone got back to the house and the kids were still having fun with the pokemon. I packed my bags and put them all in A.j's room. All of Anthony and Loganne's stuff were their too. We kept them their till we finally get to go to the pokemon world. We sat on the bed and all of us sat there and relaxed. We talked about what we will see there all the people we will meet. Then everything started flickering and all wonky. Then a warp thing came out of the wall. Something popped out…

* * *

Du du du du i wonder whats going to happen next stay tuned.....


End file.
